goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mist (Djinni)
"Lull a foe into deep sleep." Location .]]Golden Sun: Mist is visibly located in the town of Xian. To get to it, note a woman that patrols between the river and the right of two brown doors embedded into a brown wall below the town's dojo. As soon as you talk to her, a Frostable puddle appears beneath her, and she berates you for making her drop her bucket of water. Talk to her when there is one tile between herself and the door she stops in front of, and use Frost on the resultant puddle to form a pillar you can hop across to reach the Djinni to the right. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Mist will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Mist is one of the three Mercury Djinn that Amiti carries along with him when he permanently joins the party following the completion of Barai Temple and when going out of Ayuthay's underground region. The other two are Mellow and Claw. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 11 and base Attack by 4. When Mist's battle effect is used, the user deals an attack that lets loose a white vaporous cloud on impact, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack, increased by 30%. The target may be afflicted with Sleep. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Mist has the highest damage potential of the three available offensive Mercury Djinn. Since its damage enhancement takes the form of a multiplier, it will deal more destruction the higher leveled the user is. It might be best used in a party without mono-elemental classes because the Mercury Adept, Mia, is generally designated as a medic and her physical attack isn't as high as Isaac's, so Mist may be "wasted" on her despite it being her potentially strongest single-target offense. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Mist is used less because its damage multiplier is outperformed by two other Mercury Djinn, Sour and Gel, which both have a 50% damage increase, and when used by the more offense-oriented Mercury Adept, Piers, one would typically want the greater overall damage output of those two. One must take into account, though, that Sour's secondary effect drops all of the target's resistances by 40, and Gel's drops the target's Attack by 25%. Depending on your taste, Sleep being a more crippling effect to the target may make Mist roughly equal to Sour and Gel despite dealing less immediate damage. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Mist's usefulness in this game is far more suspect from the start because the Mercury Djinni Claw, the other attacking Mercury Djinni that Amiti brings with him when he joins your party, is identical to the previous game's Sour - it has a x1.5 damage multiplier and may lower all the target's resistances by 40 each. Competition between Mist and Claw therefore occurs all throughout the game rather than late in it, and the higher damage multiplier and resistance-lowering effect of Claw may make that more preferable as an attacking Djinni. Once again Mist attempts to distinguish itself with its chance to render an enemy unable to do anything while in Sleep. Name Origin Mist is water vapor in the air that sometimes blocks visibility, and "milky" is an adjective describing a liquid filled with particles that obscure vision, usually of milk-like color. The name may also just refer to milk, the dairy drink, which also makes sense because drinking milk increases serotonin levels, inducing sleepiness. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mercury-based offenses Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Sleep-inducing effects Category:Dark Dawn Djinn